leann_rimesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sittin' on Top of the World
Sittin' on Top of the World is the third studio album by American country singer LeAnn Rimes, released in the United States on May 5, 1998, by Curb Records. The album has been certified Platinum. It contains cover version of "Insensitive" by Jann Arden, "Sittin' on Top of the World" by Amanda Marshall, "Purple Rain" by Prince and "Rock Me (In the Cradle of Love)" by Deborah Allen. Promotion Four singles were released to promote the album. "Commitment" was released as the lead single from the album on April 23, 1998. It was followed shortly afterwords by "Nothin' New Under the Moon" on July 14, 1998. "Feels Like Home", was released as the third single and second to be written by Diane Warren on October 3, 1998. The fourth and final single, "These Arms of Mine", was released on November 21, 1998. Track listing US Remixes |publisher=Apple Inc|accessdate=2013-04-25}} | writing_credits = yes | total_length = 10:11 | title1 = Sittin' on Top of the World | note1 = Aurora Borealis Radio Edit | writer1 = Marshall | length1 = 4:37 | title2 = Sittin' on Top of the World | note2 = Aurora Borealis Mix | writer2 = Marshall | length2 = 5:34 }} UK | writing_credits = yes | total_length = 68:07 | title1 = Blue | writer1 = Bill Mack | length1 = 2:47 | title2 = How Do I Live | writer2 = Diane Warren | length2 = 5:05 | title3 = Commitment | writer3 = Colton, Marty, Wood | length3 = 4:36 | title4 = Looking Through Your Eyes | note4 = From the "Quest for Camelot" Motion Picture | writer4 = Foster, Sager | length4 = 4:05 | title5 = Undeniable | writer5 = Allen, VanHoy | length5 = 3:44 | title6 = Feels Like Home | writer6 = Warren | length6 = 4:30 | title7 = Surrender | writer7 = Bruce, Dannemiller, O'Neal | length7 = 4:06 | title8 = These Arms of Mine | writer8 = Thompson, Tweel | length8 = 2:57 | title9 = Nothin' New Under the Moon | writer9 = Bowles, Leo, Shapiro | length9 = 3:31 | title10 = When Am I Gonna Get Over You | note10 = Featuring Bryan White | writer10 = Tirro, White | length10 = 3:27 | title11 = Rock Me | writer11 = Allen, VanHoy | length11 = 3:42 | title12 = More Than Anyone Deserves | writer12 = Rimes, Grimes | length12 = 4:19 | title13 = Insensitive | writer13 = Loree | length13 = 4:19 | title14 = All the Lovin' and Hurtin' | writer14 = Allen, VanHoy | length14 = 3:57 | title15 = Sittin' on Top of the World | writer15 = Marshall | length15 = 4:15 | title16 = The Heart Never Forgets | writer16 = Baker, Myers, Williams | length16 = 3:52 | title17 = Purple Rain | writer17 = Prince | length17 = 4:52 }} Germany | writing_credits = yes | total_length = 65:13 | title1 = How Do I Live | note1 = Extended Mix | writer1 = Warren | length1 = 4:56 | title2 = Commitment | writer2 = Colton, Marty, Wood | length2 = 4:36 | title3 = Looking Through Your Eyes | note3 = From the "Quest for Camelot" Motion Picture | writer3 = DFoster, Sager | length3 = 4:05 | title4 = Undeniable | writer4 = Allen, VanHoy | length4 = 3:44 | title5 = Feels Like Home | writer5 = Warren | length5 = 4:30 | title6 = Surrender | writer6 = Bruce, Dannemiller, O'Neal | length6 = 4:06 | title7 = These Arms of Mine | writer7 = Thompson, Tweel | length7 = 2:57 | title8 = Nothin' New Under the Moon | writer8 = Bowles, Leo, Shapiro | length8 = 3:31 | title9 = When Am I Gonna Get Over You | note9 = Featuring Bryan White | writer9 = John Tirro, Bryan White | length9 = 3:27 | title10 = Rock Me | writer10 = Allen, VanHoy | length10 = 3:42 | title11 = More Than Anyone Deserves | writer11 = Rimes, Grimes | length11 = 4:19 | title12 = Insensitive | writer12 = Loree | length12 = 4:19 | title13 = All the Lovin' and Hurtin' | writer13 = Allen, VanHoy | length13 = 3:57 | title14 = Sittin' on Top of the World | writer14 = Marshall | length14 = 4:15 | title15 = The Heart Never Forgets | writer15 = Baker, Myers, Williams | length15 = 3:52 | title16 = Purple Rain | writer16 = Prince | length16 = 4:52 }} Charts Sittin' on Top of the World debuted at number four on Billboard 200 in its first week with 156,500 copies sold, it peaked at number three in its second week. The album spent three weeks in top ten and thirty-seven weeks in Billboard 200. Peak positions Year end-chart Reference Category:Studio album